Outbursts Of Brotherly Compassion
by Love At 221b
Summary: This story was written for the lovely @strawberrrylips on tumblr. They wanted a fluffy Holmescest fic and I was there to provide! Check out their amazing blog and don't forget to review :D (Cover art taken from against-stars@tumblr)


Sherlock's door was never closed. Even with subtle suggestion from his parents that it was okay for him to lock himself away sometimes, it was an action he could never bring himself to do. Now, being Sherlock -and a teenager- he still expected people to knock on his door before entering. This was a notion his parents were baffled by as they had to walk into their son's room to even reach the door, but they humoured him all the same.

Mrs Holmes took the small step into her son's room and wrapped her knuckles against the door, attempting to gain Sherlock's attention. "Sherlock, remember your brother will be home shortly. Make sure you are dressed and presentable."

Emerging from his mind palace the 16 year old rubbed his temples and glanced over to the door. "Oh is that today?" He glanced down at his pyjama clad body and frowned slightly, "I better get changed then."

Sherlock's mother smiled gently, "Yes it is today Sherlock, and yes that might be wise." She backed up out of the room, her footsteps could shortly be heard at the bottom of the stairs.

Lying was one of the curly haired teens skills. Today was the day Mycroft was coming home from Cambridge, a date Sherlock had been mentally counting down for months. He was sat in front of his wardrobe stressing about what to wear ; he wanted to impress his brother but he didn't want to seem like he was trying **too** hard to impress his brother. Exasperated, he groaned and fell back onto the floor.

Finally deciding on a baby blue shirt ; tighter than usual dress trousers; a fitted suit jacket and a pair of pointed shoes, Sherlock walked down the stairs to join his parents. Only finding his mother - who was rushing around looking for her keys - he looked curious.

"Where is Father? The keys are in the sitting room by the way."

Scuttling into the sitting room Mrs Holmes retrieved her keys before returning to the hall. "Oh Sherlock you look lovely!" Sherlock rolled his eyes and let his mum continue. "Me and your father completely forgot, we have a work dinner at 6pm! I'm afraid you'll have to greet Mycroft by yourself, do give him our appologies."

Before he could say another word he was on his own.

Him and Mycroft alone?

Excellent!

When the sound of crunching gravel and a car engine could be heard, Sherlock jumped up from the settee, bounded over to the front door and swung it violently on its hinges. A smile appeared on his face at the sight of his brother and his whole body fiiled with childlike enthusiasm.

"Mycroft!" The teenager sprinted over to his older brother, pulling the surpised man into a hug.

Chuckling throatily Mycroft patted his brother on the back, "Good evening Sherlock, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Mycroft!" Breaking free of the hug, he ran over to the back of his brother's car and opened the boot. "I'll carry your bags in for you!"

"Why, now I have my own personal porter. I should come home more often!" Mycroft joked as he watched his little brother put the many bags across his shoulders.

Sherlock stuck his tongue out, "Don't get used to it! I'm only carrying them in because you owe me at least 1 set of birthday presents and they're probably in here."

Giggling he ran off inside before Mycroft could respond. Smiling gently at his brother's energy he locked his car and followed Sherlock into the house.

Glancing around, Mycroft walked towards his room, following his brother up the stairs. "Where are mother and father?"

Sherlock looked around guiltily, "A work dinner. It's just me and you for the evening." Hiding his blush he quickly turned the other way.

The older brother looked at the back of the younger's head, _Sherlock blushing? This was a new one..._ "Hmm, of course. They are always working I shouldn't have been surprised."

Placing his brother's bags in his room Sherlock emerged and Mycroft looked down at him "What do you want to do then brother mine?"

_Oh the real question was what he **wouldn't** want to do with his brother. He knew this was wrong, but he needed to show Mycoft how he felt about him. But how could his brother ever understand? _

Sherlock bit his lip in what he thought was a seductive way and looked up at Mycroft through his eyelashes. "How about we cuddle and watch films downstairs?"

_Cuddle? His little brother was so innocently sweet. It was obvious what Sherlock wanted from him and honestly, Mycroft was relieved that his own feelings were returned. However he wasn't going to make this easy for Sherlock, he was going to play dumb for once in his life and enjoy his brother's attempts at seduction._

Raising an eyebrow Mycroft smiled "Cuddle? I don't see why not."

Sherlock's smile filled his whole face.

The two Holmes' were sat on the settee, Mycroft had sat down first, waiting for Sherlock to snuggle against him ; however his nerves had got the best of him and he had sat down on the other side of the sofa.

"This film is pointless."

"Sherlock you were the one who wanted to watch films."

Mumbling Sherlock said "I wanted to snuggle..." Intending for Mycroft not to hear he blushed when his brother responded to him.

"Well come on then." Mycroft raised his arm as an invitation to Sherlock.

Swallowing deeply Sherlock's eyes widened, "R-really?" he squeaked.

"Yes Sherlock, really."

Encouraged by his brother's warm smile, he slid under Mycroft's arm and wrapped his own arm around the taller man's waist. Mycroft placed a gentle kiss against his brother's hair.

Half an hour into the film Mycroft felt a hand slowly sliding down his waist and down onto his thigh; he ignored the touching and continued watching the film. Sherlock, obviously annoyed by the lack of reaction, dipped his hand to the side and into his brother's inner thigh. He gave a satisfying smirk as Mycroft flinched in his chair and he took the fact he hadn't said anything as permission to continue.

_Did his brother know what he was doing to him? Sherlock's innocence was more arousing than the hand currently stroking his inner thigh. As much as he would like to take this further he knew he couldn't, he's just have to find a way to distract him._

Putting on a serious tone Mycroft lifted Sherlock's head up to look at him, "Sherlock?"

Suddenly scared he had gone to far, panic flickered across Sherlock's face. "Y-yes?"

_Oh brother mine, do you realised how adorbale you look? There is no need to be nervous._

Mycroft smiled reassuringly and slid his hand onto his brother's cheek, he slowly leant in and gently pressed his lips to Sherlock's, savouring the taste and the feel of the soft skin. The kiss was short and sweet, but for Sherlock it was more than satisfying ; his brother's lips lit up all of his nerve endings making him feel on top of the world. But it ended all too soon.

Mycroft smiled at Sherlock's down hearted expression. "That won't be the end Sherlock, don't worry. There shall be more outbursts of brotherly compassion soon to come."

Leaning down once more, Sherlock's lips were once again captured in a loving kiss.

(Honestly I am not to happy with the way this turned out. However for my first time writing this ship I don't think it turned out that bad! If you could comment or vote to give me feedback that would be brilliant!

As said in the description I wrote this fic for strawberrrylips on tumblr! Go check them out!)


End file.
